Broken
by Nameless X
Summary: One day, Yamaka Arisu's life goes from normal, pretty avereage life to way down into the dumps. Will she find a friend like her at the new school? Or will she just continue living with an ice shield around her dead frozen heart.
1. A new school

Don't worry about me. I'm fine, trust me. Really...trust me. I always said those words, but are they true. 99 of the time I am lying. 1 of the time, I am just barely the point of happiness. Sometimes, I look at the world and wonder...Why people say we are all the same on the inside, but on the outside we are not. I think that is not true, we are not the same...we will never be!

When I fall asleep or lay down, I wish that I would fall into an endless dream, never waking up. Of course, when will that happen? Yet, I can dream...can't I?

Dreams is what keeps me going. Without dreams, I don't know how I would survive. If there were no dreams, I wouldn't be living. I would probably killed myself a long time ago. However, not all dreams are good. I believe they are called nightmares. They haunt down perfectly good dreams and bend it so we wake up screaming. Many times have I had those, but most of the time, it was the same ones over and over again.

This morning, I woke up screaming. A nightmare that haunted me many times. It was oh-so clear. And yet, it made no sense to me!

I was confused when I woke up because I forgot where I was for a moment. It always happens when I have a nightmare. I looked at my clock and saw that it was about time to wake up anyways. I breathed in deeply and let it out. It was only a dream. We tell ourselves that, but is it really only a dream?

I got out of my queen size bed and dragged my body to the dresser. It was still dark, but my eyes were used to it or should I say my eye was used to it. I was blind in one eye, nothing that bad, I don't even remember how it happened. I forgot. Some memories are meant to be forgotten while others are not. So I had two different eye colors. My blind one is a pale grey-blue. The one I can see in is black with red speckles in them if one looks close enough. I always liked my eyes, blind or not. The strange thing is, I cover my good eye. I can still see, in my own way.

I pulled out a black mini skirt that had grey, purple, and blue plaid lines. I got out my plain grey leggings and then I rumaged through my shirt drawer. It was disorganized and messy. Shirts were not folded, but tossed this way and that. I started to throw some out until I came to a dark purple shirt with a design on it and a long black sleeve shirt. I layed them on top of each other and grabbed my purple and black short sleeve hoodie. I grabbed everything I needed and then started towards the connected bathroom to take a shower.

The water felt warm and made me sleepy. I yawned as I turned off the water, dried myself, and put on my clothes. My short dark dark purple hair was like a guys. I had bangs that covered most of my eyes, but was longer at my good eye. After wipping my hair with my towel viciously it became shaggy.

But that is where blow-dyers come in handy. It took me ten minutes in total after the shower to get ready and slide down the railing of the stairs at home. I walked into the kitchen where I found the cook making me a first day of school breakfast. I smiled sweetly at her and started to eat my chocolate chip pancakes with various fruits on the side and chocolate milk. YUM!

In the middle of my eating, my parents came in. They were dressed in fancy, designer clothing. I looked at their clothes with distaste and well they looked at me and had that face, 'why do you where that?'.

"Excited for your first day of school?" my mom asked.

"No." I replied glumly.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun and you'll make a lot of friends and have fun! I heard Destiny Middle School is a great school." my dad added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said. I wasn't convinced. Every school I went to was suppose to be 'good' or 'great' for my future, but so far of the 7 schools I went to, none of them I really liked. What would make this school any different. Eighth grade was going to suck! It was the last year and I just couldn't stay at my old school where I at least had some friends!

My parents job made it so we moved a lot. By next year, we'd probably be moving again.

The clock read 7:13. I jumped up saying I was going to be late. It took 15 minutes to school by car and then and I had only ten minutes before school started.

"Have fun, sweetie! We'll probably be home when you get here!" my mom called out.

I polietly waved back and rolled my eyes as I got into the silver Lexis. 15 minutes later I was in front of the school. I said goodbye to the driver, took a deep breathe, and got ready for school. It was November, a bit late to join school, but it's not my fault. I didn't really care. I found the office pretty easily to I could get my schedule and such.

"I'm new, here." I tried to make my voice sound louder.

"Oh, what is your name?" asked the receptionist.

"Yamaka Arisu." I replied.

"Okay...one moment please." The lady printed out a schedule for me and a map of the school. It was pretty big. "Here is your locker combination and number. Don't show that to anyone."

I thanked her and walked out. I had five minutes to find my first class. I shifted my backpack and walked off. I looked at the map to try to help me, but I wasn't very good with nevigation. I growled in fustration and wandered aimlessly into the building I thought to hold my first period class which was science. The teacher was at his desk and I went up to him with my schedule.

"A new student. You may sit next to Namine. She is the girl in the white dress and blonde hair." the teacher, Mr. Vexen pointed. I nodded in thanks and went over to where I was suppose to sit. Being middle school, teachers, thankfully, do not introduce you to the class. However, that doesn't stop kids of wondering who you are.


	2. Art Class

"So your new huh?" asked Namine. She looked down at me with a frown. I stared back at her and took a careful look. Overall she was very pretty with her blonde hair, blue eyes. She had fair skin despite how sunny it was over here.

"Yeah, you don't need to state a obivous." I replied to her.

"Hmph. Let me tell you something. No one messes with me or my friends. Watch your back or else." she hissed at me while class began. I

Great, I thought to myself. I have a popular girl here, next to me, who is probably judging me by how I look. I rolled my eyes. With past expirence with so called 'popular' people, I was guessing she was no different than the others. She seemed cocky enough, she seems to have enough friends, I guess, and by how she dresses, it's obvious. I mentally signed to myself and continued on with the lesson.

Well science was a drag, we took a lot of notes about the elements in ther periodic table. Now I was finding my way to history. I saw no point into history and learning the past. Sure, I guess it's important to not make the same mistakes, but either that there is no point. This is my opinion, at least. I am oh-so sure the teacher had other ideas.

I walked fast so I wasn't late. I actually found the class simple enough and unfortunately, I was early. There were like five other people in there besides me. The teacher, Mr. Leon, was seated at his desk looking over some stuff as students piled in. I went over and he told me to wait so we see which seat was open. I waited beside his desk, looking at the students who were in my class.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw Nanime. However with her were two other students. One had red hair, parted. She was a the tallest out of the four. She wore what looked like a school uniform. A blue mini skirt with green lines with a white shirt and tie. Yet, somehow the look worked on her. The other one was a boy with brown spiky hair. He wore tan pants and a white short sleeve hoodie with a black shirt underneathe. What I noticed about all of them was that they all had those crystal blue eyes.

Namine spotted me and then looked away whispering to her friends. They laughed from whatever she said. Slowly and gradually before the bell rang Namine's group had increased greatly. It was a whole hoard full of those people, but in the middle and the highest of standard was Namine's group. When the bell rang all of them dispersed except for the girl with red hair. They hung out at her desk so she just had to slide down.

Mr. Leon scanned the room to see any empty seats. There was one near the boy who hung out Namine and the other girl.

"Go sit over there, next to Roxas." So Roxas was his name was it. All I needed was the red headed girl and I knew those three names.

I had one more class after history and then lunch. The next class was art class. I found out by overhearing that Namine and Roxas was in that class too. Was Namine in all of my classes?

The art class was simple to find since I followed Namine and Roxas. But I waited after a while to make it seem like I didn't follow them. The halls were packed with people. Some noticed me as the new kid while others just ignored me. I got bored of waiting and walked over to the door. As soon was I was going for the doorknob another hand reached at the same time. Our hands touched and we both quickly pulled back. When we came to face each other we bonked heads. I stumbled back a bit. My hand on my sore spot where I got hit. The other person I hit was on the ground gathering papers that flew out.

"Sorry." I whispered. He stared at me. His eyes were blue, but there was a hint of darkness to him. His eyes were the first things that caught my attention then it was how he looked. From the crowed I was watching before, he was dressed diferently and looked different. He had the same style as me.

Dark clothes, he wore black shorts with chains on them, with a blood red shirt, and a black hoodie with a bunch of skulls on it. His hair was spiked out randomly and was a dark chocolate brown. He wore eyeliner and had a lip piercing, and many different piercings on his ears too. He wore fingerless glooves and these awesome black and red high top converse.

We seemed to stare at each other. The time slowed down and as if we were the only ones in the hall. Then we snapped back to reality and the sounds of hustling and moving were back in motion.

The strange boy stood up. He was a bit taller than me and walked in the room without saying anything.

The art room was very big. Along one wall were these huge windows with balconies. Next to the doors were drawers filled with art supplies. From the middle and back were easel stands. To the front were desk that faced the main chalk board. And along the walls that were facing the windows were we kept our own supplies that we could easily bring like markers, crayons, colored pencils, and such. And in the back of the room were huge cabinets probably filled with more supplies.

"Class!" Miss Aeris said. "We have a new student! Yamaka Arisu." The class turned their head towards me. All of them stared at me, trying to see through me, all of them, but one. The emo/goth boy I met out in front of the class. He stared at the window with longing look to be free from here. "Arisu, you may sit right there." Miss. Aeris told me pointing her finger to a desk right in front of the boy. So I had a window seat too. I sat down and class begun.

Today we had to draw a portrait of someone. Not my best kind of art, but I could manage.

Miss. Aeris started to read off names of partners.

"Lastly, Arisu and Sora." Sora? Who the heck was Sora. I had a confused face and no one seemed to want and help me when we moved. I sat at my desk to see who didn't have a partner, but it seemed like everyone did. I laid my head down on the desk.

"Look behing you." a voice came softly. I knew who was behind me, but I looked anyways.

"Are you Sora?" I asked almost whispering. He nodded. I was surprised he heard me. "Uhhh...do you w-want to s-start?"

He nodded his head. He got out his sketch book and then stood up and positioned my head in the angle he wanted it. His hands felt cold to touch. I held my breathe.

"Close your eyes and look down a bit." he said.

It was hard to model and keep in the same position. I was patient, but it seemed like forever in this position.

"Okay, everyone stop there!" Miss. Aeris shouted over the noise. "You have five minutes to show your portrait to the person you drew and clean up."

I looked towards Sora who stopped.

"Did you finish?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes and turned around his sketch book. I was amazed and shocked in what I saw. It was the best portrait painting ever! I blushed at how well and pretty he drew me. My art skills compared to his was like ten to a thousand.

When the bell rang, he got up and swiftly walked out the door faster than anyone else.

Sora...he intrigued me. I don't know how or why, but I needed to know more about him. But for now, I don't know what I am going to do for lunch. Lunch time was the worst time for new kids. In all my expirences, lunchtime was the hardest if you didn't make friends. I signed and headed off.


	3. Lunch time groups

As I stepped out the doorfrom art class, I realized that I had no idea where we eat lunch. Did we have to eat in a cafeteria? Or could we eat, also, outside?

I sighed and walked over to my locker. The lockers here at two lockers in one vertical row. I had the bottom locker and needed to bend down a bit, but it wasn't uncomfotable.

I put the books and things I didn't need away and grabbed my lunch. As I got up, it happened at the same time. As I got up, the person with the top locker openned his or hers. There was a loud bang! that made peoples' heads snapped towards the noise.

And that, my friends, was the sound of my head colliding with the top of the locker. I felt slightly dizzy. I grabbed my head and steadied myself. Somewhere in the backgound I head someone constantly say, "OH MY GOSH! I'm sooooooo sorry! OH MY GOSH! Are you okay?"

It was a girl's voice, that I could tell, but I didn't really concetrate on who was saying it.

"Nice one Selphie!" came another voice, it was a boy's.

"Shut up!" the girl's voice came again. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and turned away to leave since my head was getting better now.

"Wait! Your new aren't you?" the girl asked.

I turned back and faced her. "Yeah..." I said a but suspicious.

"Want to eat lunch with us?" she inferred to her and the boy next to her. "I'm Selphie, by the way. Sorry for hitting you!"

"I'm Arisu and sure." I answered her question. We walked to the cafeteria and then out the doors to a huge balconey like area filled with tables. Selphie had light brown hair that went outwards. She wore bright clothes and seemed like a happy person. Next to her was the boy, Tidus, as I learned his name. He had dirty blond hair that also went out a bit. Another boy was waiting for us-Wakka.

I could tell these three friends were tight. And when looking around I saw other groups just like them. There was even Namine's group. There were four at their table. The one with silver hair, I had never seen him before. I stared at them, trying to figure out why they were just oh-so popular. The groups near them looked at them with both jelously and wanting of belong. Selphie caught me staring at them.

"Why are you staring at them?" she asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"I am guessing you don't like them." I said with an obvious tone.

"I only hate the girls. They are just soooooo mean? No, worst than that. No words can describe how bad they are, but the guys...soooo hot, more than hot..."

"Yeah...But WHO are they!" I asked.

"They are Roxas, Kairi, Riku, and Namine." came another voice. I turned around to see a boy with three others following him. "Hey, I'm Seifer and this is my gang. That's Fuu, that's Rai, and that is Vivi."

"So you wanna know about the 'it' group, huh?" asked Fuu. She had toughness in her voice. She was the type of girl you wouldn't want to mess with. I nodded my head.

"Then we'll tell you." Seifer said, acting all cool. "There are four of them, if that isn't obvious. Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Kiari. Who do know whose who, right."

"Of course." I replied. It was obvious who Riku was now-the silver haired one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry, it was so short, the next one, I'll try to make longer. :


	4. Personality checkup

"Kiari and Namine are twins." Seifer started only to be interupped by Selphie.

"I can't stand Kiari!" she announced.

"How mean is she?" I asked.

"Mean doesn't even cover it." Fuu said. I raised an eyebrow.

"One time, she asked for a pen. She got in trouble since we were about to take a test and she was talking. I told her I didn't have a pen she could borrow and the next day, when I openned my locker a bunch of pens came out and totally knocked me over! It was just like in the movies and worst, she took all my school stuff. I had to buy and redo so much work, it wasn't even funny. She found out when I caught up and gave me my stuff back then!" Tidus told his story. It was funny how pens knocked him over, but totally mean what Kiari did at the end. All the work and then...arg. "But then again, some people say I got off lucky. It's true. I've seen and heard worst."

'Seen and heard WORST!' I wonder how bad she could do. I was almost that curious that I wanted to annoy her to the worst and see what she does to me.

"Namine can be just as bad." Fuu inputted.

"Yup. Namine looks innocent and all that, but underneath all that she is the devil! She doesn't get in trouble-none of them do-but she can get away with anything! Even being late or homework. And the teachers never seem to handle the "water works." Seifer told me.

WOW, Namine seems like a brat! There is only one way to get those people in trouble and that is to catch them doing something bad, make sure she doesn't know, make sure the teacher doesn't know who did it, and make sure it is total proof and not just some act. I delt with these kinds of people before.

"Riku. He is the oldest out of them. His birthday is late, so he was held back." Seifer said about Riku. "He is a total jock and jerk. He plays most sports and he is like the King."

"Don't mess with him!" Tidus cried out.

"He will not hesitate to hurt you-at least the guys in physical ways. The girls love him, but be careful, he breaks a girls' heart and never repairs it."

"I don't see why the girl's like him, yeah?" wondered Wakka. Selphie glared at him. I turned to take a good look at Riku. Okay, I admit he was a bit hot, but not to the point I would swoon over to him and worhship his every step and move.

"Roxas, he is the newest member. He came here in the beginning of sixth grade." Seifer continued on. "Yet, out of them all, I rather hang out with him. He can be cruel, but he can also be a nice guy...if only he wasn't influenced by them so much..." The table nodded their heads in agreement and disappointment.

"He is the brains of the group." Vivi finally spoke. GASP, he TALKED! And here I thought he was a mute or something.

"Brains?" I asked clearly confused and a bit stunned that Vivi just talked.

"Yeah, he plans everything. You know, he sets up all the pranks and jokes. He is one smart boy. But he is also strong, so don't underestimate him." Seifer said.

"He beat Seifer in the Struggle!" Rai exclaimed. Seifer turned a bit red with embarassment.

"What's the Struggle?" I asked.

"It's like this tournament. You use these like plasic foam swords and such." Fuu explained to me. I couldn't help looking at Roxas and then at Seifer a few times. And honestly, it didn't seem likely Seifer would lose.

"Besides their personality and such," I started. "What about their history?"


	5. I dozed off

RECAP: "Besides their personality, what about their history?" (Arisu)

STORY:

"Well Riku's family is rich. They have a lot of resorts around here that many famous people come to. That is good business." Seifer told me. I believe I have seen one of those huge hotels on the way here. "Riku being an only child is spoiled rotten. His parents get him anything he wants. They can, though. They are like swimming in cash. Don't mess with their family. It's better to be friends with them. Roxas's dad owns a really fancy, expensive restraunt. They are thinking to put some in the hotels that Riku's parents own. Their families are best of friends. And Kiairi and Namine's mom owns a clothing line. It's a designer label. Most of their clothes are made by their mom, but they were other designer clothing too. It's either designer or nothing. Total snobs. Their dad always are flying everywhere. Not sure what their dad really does. But whatever it is, it pays a lot!"

I nodded my head which was filled with infomation. The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughs. Did lunch really end this quickly? I didn't want to go back to class...ARG!

I slowly, reluctantly got up from the table.

"What class do you have next?" Selphie asked.

"Uhhhh..." I pulled out my schdule. "I have English next."

"REALLY!?" Selphie's eyes widened. "Me too! Let's go!"

Selphie dragged me practically all the way to the classroom. Fuu followed behind us since she also had the class.

"We have free seating everyday." Selphie exclaimed as we got into the classroom. "Where do you want to sit?"

I scanned the room. Not the front since it's like a teacher's pet area, not the back since you can't really learn, and so I choose the middle. The third row out of seven. Fuu took the window seat and Selpie sat next to her as I sat next to Selphie.

The kids came slowly in groups. There were the popular wannabes, the geeks, the skaters, the jocks, and last one person came in right as the late bell rang. The goth/emo.

I scanned the room to see where he sat. Unfortunately, the only seat open was the one next to mine. I didn't even notice it till my eyes went across the room and to the place I least excepted to look.

He, Sora, came and sat. He didn't look left nor right. He didn't look at me or the other person. He stared straight up front, almost like he could see through all the other kids in front of him. The teacher entered the classroom, the children silented at once. Mr. Strife had blonde hair randomly spiked and piercing eyes. By staring at him I could tell he was strict.

"Today we will start in poetry. Take out two pieces of paper to take notes."

If my fingers don't fall off by the end of the year I will be amazed.

We had to write fast and neatly since we were going to have a quiz at the end of the week and your notes are going to be your study guide. There was no talking, no other noise than the pens and pencils on paper. I felt sort of out of place since I was new. Everyone seemed to concetrated and to myself I didn't feel like that. I felt as if my mind wondered around since I was thinking of other things than the just the notes. Five minute before the bell rang we stopped. I moved my hand around.

"Your hand hurts, huh?" Fuu asked as we packed up. I nodded a yes. "You get used to it after awhile."

"I hope so." I mumbled.

When the bell rang we filed out. I checked my schedule to see that I had math next. I frowned at this. After math I had P.E. Why did I have P.E. the last class?

I saw Vivi and went over to him. I found out that we had math together so he directed me to the classroom.

Somehow I had made it to the accelerated math class. Geometry awaited me. I still have no idea how I got here or in any other accelerated class for that matter. My parents said I was smart, but I don't think so. How I manage to start to stay in accelerated classes still beats me.

"You can sit next to Riku." the teacher, Mr. Sid, said. He decided to put me next to one of the four popular kids huh? Well, just my luck. Now all the girls in the classroom hate me! AND I DON'T NEED ANYMORE PEOPLE TO HATE IN THE WORLD. I think all already hate almost every single person in this planet that I have met. ALMOST being the key word.

And since my bad luck is already here, let's add some more bad luck. Why did I have to arrive at this school right in the smack dab middle of the chapter. I never heard of these things! What they heck are sin, cos, and tan? How do we figure out what x equals too? And what the fruit is that equation! My face was like this: O.o

I think my brain was going to explode. I had so many things to catch up in this class. I guess for the next month or two my lunch will be in this classroom learning math...THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! Hint that of sarcasism.

And after frying my brain of an hour why don't we tire out my whole body and put me in physical pain rather than mental pain in P.E.

I don't know if you noticed or not, but I am not the athletic type of person. I mean, if I tried I am pretty good at it, but see I hate trying and I so I don't. Which makes everyone think I suck at all the sports, although, I am really good at them. I can run a mile non-stop. I can hit the soccer ball with my head and not get a concussion. I can do flips in the air without a trampoline. I can do something and not care if I chip a nail. I can aim and throw accurately. What I can't do is do: pushups, run two miles, some other sports such as football and I don't mean soccer, and pull ups.

The uniforms were hideous as always. It was red and blue. I despised it that minute I saw it. Public humiliation when you were that thing. I think I should find a sport to do so I don't have to do regular P.E. But am I good enough for these teams?

"Move it! Keep on running! I don't want to see any of you walking!" yelled the P.E. teacher aka Mr. Xigbar. I don't know how his name is for real. Not like I really care. Must run in the family. Kiari and her twin sister, Namine, had their cheerleading the same time. I saw them as I ran past on the track field. All the cheerleaders wore those mini skirts and shirts. All of them were pretty I had to admit. I wasn't jealous. I knew how it felt to be a cheerleader...bad times, bad times. Lesson learned, never let your parents choose your summer sport in day camp.

I was getting to my limit. I could feel my heart pounding hard, hurting to stop, it felt like it was going to my burst. My lungs were screaming and burning, gasping for air. I could feel my legs tiring out and slowly loosing feeling. I was this close to stopping and getting yelled at to keep on running.

"Okay, you can stop now. For those you ran all 10 laps of the track-GOOD JOB! And those who didn't...get in shape or else! You may go and get dressed now."

I sighed as I sat down in the shade waiting for the bell to ring so this torture called school would be let out. I was sleepy, I wanted to go and crawl into bed and close my eyes and never wake up. I wanted to stay in an endless dream sleeping. I was dozing off, I knew it, but someone I couldn't stop myself. Too tired... There was a white light...why is there a white light right now? A shadow? 'The closer you are to light, the greater your shadow becomes.' I heard someone say. 'What?" I tried to call out, but nothing came out of my mouth. I touched my throat...I felt like it was closing up like I was choking...'Someone save me' i panicked.

'save me' It became total darkness.

"Hey." Someone's voice came. I squirmed. "Hey." someone's voice came again. It was quiet and calm. . .

Then my eys shot open! I jumped up and collided my head again. Pain shot through as I fell back down. It wasn't as hard as the locker and it seemed to be with another person too.

"What is your problem!" someone yelled at me. I adjusted my eyes and saw Sora glare at me. "Why are you sleeping now when school got out?"

"School's out?" i asked surprised. "What time is it?" I checked my cell phone and saw it was 15 minutes after the bell rang. I groaned. "I'm going to be late. Bye!" I quickly said to Sora. He stared at me strangely as I ran off.

"And what took you so long?" my mother asked me. "I told you she didn't know the way to our house." she said to my father.

"That's not it! I sort of dozed off right as the bell rang." I said. They stared at me like I was crazy.

"You mean you fell asleep at school?"

"Yeah...but not in class. After PE was out and we changed I sat down. I was tired and sort of feel asleep."

"Oh, poor Arisu. You must of had a hard first day." my mom said with sypathy. "Will you be okay when your father and I go out. It's an important bussiness dinner."

"I'll be fine! I'm not a little kid anymore." I said.

"We know. Arisu." My father said smiling.

"Well. . .I'm going to do homework now, bye" i said to them as I hurried off the my room. I heard them whispering about me. How I changed and all that and how they were worried. I scoffed it off.


	6. Gone Forever?

Although I said I was going to do homework, I didn't. Yes, I was procrastinating. I couldn't help it. I just didn't feel like doing homework. That is a lame excuse, but I'll get to it later that is for sure. I don't want the teachers to think that I was a bad student. But for now I was on the balcony of my room listening to music and swinging on the swings that we put out there. It's a pretty big balcony with a large tree that shaded and also I could, if I dared, climb down the tree to ditch home.

I sighed, it was getting dark. I suppose I should start my homework. I started off with math. In the middle of it, I heard the garage open meaning that my mom and dad were leaving for that dinner. I checked my clock. It was almost seven. Dinner for one would be served soon. I wonder what tonight's dinner was going to be. Most likely something simple. I told our Chef that I didn't really need a fancy like dinner.

I went down stairs to the casual dining room and sat down at my usual seat. Mrs. Tris came down as well. She was like the housekeeper. She was a kind lady, getting old. She doesn't clean as much, but we love her as a grandmother so we keep her. She is more like the head person making sure the people such as the cleaning people and gardeners have the right schedule. Also she plays the harp and piano. Sometimes she teaches me how to play little tunes.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Oh. Arisu. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine."

"Make any friends?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." I suppose Selphie and the others were my friends. We did talk and sit next to each other in class.

Dinner started it we continued to talk about school such as the teachers and classes. Just like my parents, Mrs. Tris expected good grades from me. Having straight A's were something I had to do ever since I started school. But we sort of needed to have good grades for a good future, but sometimes, I couldn't help wonder and think that I wasn't going to live that long. Nor did I want to live that long really. What was I going to do? Yes, we have those wonderful moments and times of past, but work and work and more work is what occupies us the most. And I wished it wasn't like that.

"Well, finish up your homework if you didn't already. And get ready to go to sleep by ten."

I nodded and went back up into finishing that horrid homework that was due all the next day.

FF

Light filled my eyes as Mrs. Tris came tramping in. She normally didn't do this, why today? I barely looked at the clock. She woke me up a hour before I usually do. I groaned.

"Arisu, time to get up." She said. Her voice was a bit croaky like how someone's voice was when they were crying.

"Are you sick?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. . ." she stopped talking and faced me. Sorrow filled her eyes and in my stomach there was that feeling-that feeling when something bad was coming. "Arisu. . .Arisu. . .

I'm not sure how you will take this, but. . .Arisu, your parents aren't going to be coming back."

"Not coming back." I echoed. "What do you mean?" my voice was soft.

"They died. A terrible car crash when coming back from the award ceremony. I know its hard to really think its true, but reality will hit. . . oh Arisu!" she cried out with a sob.

"Dead?" I whispered mostly to myself.

"DEAD!" Mrs. Tris screamed out. She collapsed on my bed. She sobbed one last sob and she laid still.

"Mrs. Tris?" I asked. What had happened to her. "Someone?" I called out. I ran out of the room and got the nearest butler. Not a maid, they would get freaked out.

"It seems like she has died as well. Maybe a heart attack."

"So many people are dying. What will happen to me?" I wondered out loud.

"Just get ready for school and we will figure it out later." said the butler. I nodded my head slowly and went and got ready.

Were they really dead? I knew Mrs. Tris died, but it just felt so weird. How could they just die like that? How could they just leave me? Were they really gone? I felt something run down my face. A tear. I was crying? Why? It was normal to cry when someone died that you knew, but . . . maybe this is what Mrs. Tris meant when reality will hit. Now I realized it. All I really have are memories and now I can't make anymore. There will be no good times not even sad times. It's all in my head, all in my head, now. The tears came ruining my eyeliner. And no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop crying until I bit my lip so hard that it almost started to bleed. I didn't want to cry, not now, not ever.


	7. Hmmmmm

I went to school, as usual, as if nothing happened. I was in a slight daze though. Selphie seemed to notice and asked why. I didn't want to tell her so I made up an excuse. I was already lying to my new friend, but I wanted to make sure that it was true.

With my mind in a daze, school actually seemed to go by in a blur. Whenever the bell rang I thought to myself how quickly that class went by. I ignored all of the Four "Popular" insults and I managed not to fall asleep right as the bell rang. As I walked home I realized that I didn't really remember what I learned in class. What was that new formula in math? What did the 3rd president do? Homework was going to be torture.

I opened my house door and there waiting for me was some police officer. I guess since I was now an orphan I needed some place to go.

"Do you have any relatives?" he asked.

"Not near by and I don't really want to move again right as I just moved here." I replied.

"Well, we'll see what to do with you."

He made it sound like I was some old toy ready to be given away or something.

"Start packing. Valueables will be kept in the bank where the rest of your parent's money are. You are allowed to get it at the age or 18. No one will be allowed to retrieve money unless you are with them and with your permission if its for the absolute nessessary."

Some things were going to be sold seperately while some furnishing was going ot be sold with the house. Of course I got to choose what I wanted to keep and didn't want to keep that was my parents. I started to pack a few boxes of my things. Surprisingly I had a lot more stuff that I actually thought I would have. My clothes took up like ten boxes, okay not ten, but like three or so. My books and journals and other larger things also took up quite some room. Even the little trickets and whatnot filled space. I did get rid of a few things that seemed a little outdated like the books that I was too old to read and didn't interest me to a few dolls from a long ago which I neglected.

I wasn't sure where I was moving to or when, but they wanted me to be ready when that time did.

All, but one or two maids/butlers stayed with me as my replacement part time guardian. Although I did know how to make food like pancakes and cereal. . . and I always could walk to school, but they didn't want some teenager or barely teenager to be home alone. Sigh, what can I do?

I struggled on my homework. I'll ask my teachers to help, I wonder if the school was notified. Probably was.

During lunch I went into my math classroom. Mr. Cid was there grading some papers. He sort of scared me in a way.

"Uhhhh, I didn't really get the lesson yesterday." I started. "Can you please explain it to me?"

"Sure, no problem." he said. It was hard to tell if he knew or not, but I didn't want to ask. "Take a seat."

I tried hard to listen and understand, but it was hard for me to pay attention. Somehow I felt as if I was being watched.

Lunch ended and I thanked Mr. Cid and went off to English where my hands would fall off.

"Where were you?" asked Selphie as I met her right at the doorway of English class.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't get the math yesterday so I went in at lunch. I forgot to tell you."

"It's fine really. Now who is ready to have their hands fallen off!"

In English class, we, for once, did not have our hands hurting like crazy. But we did have to work our brains harder. We had to write a poem, any type of poem we learned so far. Narrative, ballad, and ode were the ones we learned so far. Odes I believed where the easiest so I decided to go with that. Now I just needed something or someone to write it on. What is precious to me? I thought hard. What is something or someone I can't live without? I didn't want to do my parents of Mrs. Tris or else the staff and principal might think I am in some kind of depression or something. I don't know if that is what really is going to happen, but you never know with adults. Then inspiration hit me. The light bulb went on in my head. Music! I loved music and so that is what I shall do my ode on. My favorite types of music was like alternative/rock/J-rock ish around there. I don't really like rap or country or classical or other strange music that no one has heard of. (then how did i hear it? I dont know).

I hoped that my poem turned out okay. We had to turn them in at the end of class to be graded.

I walked to math with Vivi after English. He wasn't much of a talker, but he was one smart potato. (don't ask how i got potato-randomly popped into my head). He never seemed to ask questions in math and his homework was always completed without any question marks or blanks indicating that he didn't get the problem. On the next quiz/test I'll ask him what he got. I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be 100.

Speaking of surprises, entering the room and scanning around randomly I spotted one person. Out in the corner front of the room. He sat there lonely without anyone to talk to. I hung out with Vivi just because he was my friend and it feels safer with friends. Have you noticed that? If you have no friends in class it always feels wierd like your left out? I don't hate that feeling since I suppose I have gotten used to it, but watching him all alone-it brings back memories.

(HA! NO FLASHBACK AND YOU THOUGHT THERE WAS ONE!)

Anyways, you may be wondering who "he" is. It's quite obvious. Who is always alone, far off and distant? Sora. Sora which means sky. He always seemed to be looking down though, looking at his feet, on to the dirty ground in which everyone steps on. Shouldn't he be looking towards the sky? I look towards the sky at times. No matter how dark and gloomy the day is, I always found it much prettier than the ground. Still, I have always looked at my feet when walking. Only when stationary have I looked up. When I walked or ran I had like a habit of looking down at the Earth.


	8. Are you serious!

I came walking home like any other day. But once I reached my house I noticed a very expensive looking car in the drive way. It was a convertable, no doubt a Lexis. Red in color. I wondered who i was for I have not seen anyone with this car that I have known before. Perhaps some relative I haven't visited in awhile-whoever that might be.

But it wasn't. Instead it was someone who I wished I thought I would never see in my house.

In the living room, there, sat two people. One was a boy and the other most likely his mother.

"Arisu this is one of your mother's dearest friends Mrs. Naomi Izumaki and her son Riku. I believe he is in some of your classes?" I nodded.

"It's so nice to meet you!" said Mrs. Izumaki. Her voice was quite high and yet seductive and sweet. "I've only seen you a few times when you were younger so I suppose you dont remember me."

"No, I don't." I said in a normal voice as much as I hated having some stranger who dresses in high and mighty expensive clothes. "May I ask why you are here? I suppose you did hear the news of my parents death."

"That's the reason why I came. You will be now living with us! Riku, his father, and of course me." she said.

"Oh." was all that came out of my mouth. "Well then."

What was there to say? No I dont want to go with you. I could say Thank you for being so kind, but that isn't really my style. Wasn't there any other option of choice?

"We'll move all your things on the weekend."

Holy shizziness. I am going to be living with Riku? One of the four of the most popular kids Riku? Selphie and the rest will not believe this, but then . . .I will have to tell them what happened to my parents. Well realization has hit. I know I am some orphan, but I am definately not going through depression! I never did cry once about their deaths. I am one strange child, aren't I?

"Selphie! I have big news!" I told her.

"Really what is it?"

"I have to live with Riku-THE Riku."

"WHAT!?" she practically screamed. "How the heck did that happen!?"

"Okay, I have been keeping this a secret." I sighed. "Well my parents died in a car crash." Selphie gasped. "I'm over it, don't worry. Anyways, I guess Riku's mom was one of my mom's best friends and I know I don't seem like it, but my parents are like rich like them rich, but I don't dress like their kids and whatnot anyways, so yeah that is how I am living with Riku. I am moving this Saturday."

I breathe in after my one really long sentence.

"Did you get that?" I asked Sephie who seemed a little out of there. I waved my hand in her face. "Selphie?"

"I can't believe it!" Selphie said. "Are you serious?" I nodded."WOW."

"I know, its going to be torture." I said with a groan. I couldn't believe I was going to have like a step brother and to make it worst it was one of them! A total spoiled brat who got away with everything. And I was suppose to live with one-as family?! Of course my parents are like their parents in a way, but I honestly believe that my parents were actually nice and they sure didn't let me get with a lot of things. Or maybe it was just me?

"We have to tell the rest." Selphie dragged me off.

You should of seen everyone's faces. It was like a mixture of shock and disgust. It was funny, but it also reminded me of the horrors that was waiting for me at the end of the week.

The next day in art class we started a new project. We got to choose our partners this time, but I knew no one was going to choose me. Should I ask someone? I looked around the room and saw people making eye contact with each other saying that indicated their partnership. The only person left again was Sora.

"I guess we are working together, again." I said quietly.

"Your going to be living with Riku, aren't you?" he said with some hint of malice.

"How did you know?"

"When your twin brother is one of them," he growled. "You hear things."

"So you are Roxas's twin brother?"

"Who else?" he asked.

"Wow, you guys are different." I said. "Living with Riku is going to be torture."

"Actually, his mom is really nice." he said. "I've been over there or more like dragged over there."

"She seemed nice in a evil sort of way. . . " I said. "If that makes sense."

"Yeah, I thought of her like that as well, but his dad. . .he has some issues. He is not abusive, but he can get like that. Only happens when he is really mad."

"Sora! Arisu! It's time to work not chit chat." Miss Aeris said coming over.

"Sorry!" we both said and started to work on our projects which was designing and drawing what our city would look like.

Sora and I got along quite well. We both talked our equal share, he really wasn't a bad kid! We had a lot of the same interest-no surprise there. Sora was more than nice, he was what I knew a great friend should be like, and he had great infomation about them. How they acted, did, and all that other infomation that might come in handy if I needed to plan something that went against them. (I have no evil intentions, of course you would have to define evil).

Our city was going to look awesome!


	9. The End!

Just kidding, its not the end, but I'll be gone for about five weeks or so in the blazing heat. And I am not bring my laptop with me so I won't be able to update.

Sorry bout that, but I hope everyone has a awesome summer vacation!

I am so glad school is over. For now at least.


End file.
